Such an incandescent lamp is disclosed, for example, in the international patent application with the publication number WO 98/38670. This laid-open application describes an incandescent lamp with a secondary filament for generating the lower beam, and a primary filament for generating the upper beam in a motor vehicle headlight. Furthermore, the incandescent lamp has a shading device that is arranged in the lamp vessel and shields a portion of the light generated by the secondary filament, and is used to generate the light/dark boundary of the lower beam. A coil exit of the secondary filament is designed as an end that is angled off parallel to the coil axis and is welded to the shading device.